No te sientas solo
by Fubuki-kazesenko
Summary: Fubuki recuerda asu hermano y descubre que lo extraña desde que ya no lo escucha XD mal summary es mi primer fic de IN11 denle una oportunidad y aconsejenme


**Inazuma Eleven no es mio es de Level-5 o sus respectivos autores**

**Daya**: Oola! estoy pasando por aqui dejando lo que seria mi primer fic de Inazuma eleven

**Kumaro**: por fin te decidiste en subir uno de esta serie, con lo obsecionada que estas con esto ¬¬

**Daya**: es que me encanta solo espero capis nuevos *o* Y acerca del fic se me ocurrio en un momento de nostalgia durante el dia de muertos aqui en mexico

**Kumaro**: recordando que el dia de los difuntos en japon se celebra el 15 de agosto

**Daya**: Si tiempo de vacaciones :D pero dejando eso siento que me quedo algo deprimente

**Kumaro**: dejate de eso y ya mandalos a lo que quieren

**Daya**: OK ya los _pensamientos _en cursiva o lo que digan en su mente, esa es la unica aclaracion bueno al fic

* * *

Se encontraban todos en el comedor del campamento de la secundaria Raimon, eran vacaciones, o sea descanso de clases y nada más que dedicarse de lleno al futbol. En ese momento estaban platicando y quien sabe cómo y de donde salió el tema de día de los difuntos o día de los santos como quieran llamarle. El caso es que esta celebración se llevaba a cabo al día siguiente y por una extraña razón Endou estaba emocionado, ya que como decían que en ese día los muertos venían a hablar y convivir con sus familiares vivos, él pensaba que tal vez su abuelo le revelaría los secretos de otra grandiosa técnica_. (Ku: como siempre solo pensando en futbol ¬¬) (Da: XD)_

Todos estaban contentos pues el entrenador Kudo se los había dejado para que regresaran con sus familias, con la condición de regresar el mismo día la cual no todos iban a cumplir. Aunque tal vez estaba de mas decir que todos estaban contentos, ya que cierto peligris con ojos del mismo color pero más oscuros estaba algo pensativo sobre esa platica y no había tocado alimento, cosa que alguien noto.

-Oye, te sientes bien?- le pregunto Someoka que estaba sentado a su lado

-Ah…si claro, es que solo no tengo apetito- Fubuki se levanto de su asiento –gracias por la comida pero por hoy regresare a mi habitación- aviso a sus amigos sonriendo y se marcho.

Ya en su cuarto se recostó en su cama, extrañaba demasiado a su familia como para estar hablando de esa celebración que le recordaba tanto ese día en el que perdió a sus padres y a su hermano, a este ultimo en especial echaba mucho de menos y ahora no lo podía volver a ver o escuchar, ya que Atsuya no le había vuelto hablar desde aquel día que jugaron contra el equipo Génesis. Era cierto que la mayoría de las veces le hablaba para reprenderlo y cosas así, pero al menos antes sentía que no estaba solo y no es que ahora así se sintiera pues tenía a sus amigos del equipo de soccer solo que sentía que le faltaba algo.

Se dio la vuelta en su cama y se durmió, no despertando hasta el día siguiente muy temprano. Era curioso allí era muy cálido en las mañanas en cambio en Hokkaido si te levantabas temprano te congelabas. Y ante esto sin quererlo se puso nostálgico otra vez, recordando el día en el que estaba.

Salió a caminar para distraerse aunque se le fue el tiempo y no se presento a desayunar con el equipo así tampoco se despidió de sus amigos que iban a salir de la ciudad de Inazuma, pues el no iba a irse ya que no podía ir y regresar el mismo día a Hokkaido en transporte terrestre y no tenia ganas de viajar en avión, ni mucho menos ganas de desobedecer al entrenador. Después de un rato Fubuki llego a un templo, rezo lo normal y mientras lo hacía pensaba el porqué su hermano ya no le hablaba en su cabeza, que acaso lo había hecho desaparecer? Sacudió la cabeza y no quiso pensar en eso por el momento, no quería pensar que eso hubiera pasado siquiera.

-_Y no pasara_-

Escucho una voz, volteo y no vio a nadie, acaso seria…no, no podía ser. No le dio importancia y agarro el camino de regreso pero la verdad es que no quería ir todavía al campamento. Dio unas vueltas por la ciudad y le dio la tarde, genial ahora no había comido nada desde ayer y lo peor era que no le interesaba, en definitiva este día le hacía mal. Tenía que regresar aunque sin muchas ganas, de seguro la mayoría de sus amigos ya habían vuelto y no es que no les gustara su compañía simplemente quería estar solo, tal vez iría a cenar, tal vez…

Paso por un lado de Kasenjiki (1*) y diviso un balón abandonado en medio de la cancha ¿entrenar? Quizá sería una buena distracción. Bajo y empezó a practicar sus tiros y cada vez que lo hacía no se sentía solo, entonces se preparo para la lanzar su eterna ventisca (2*) y percibió una presencia como si alguien lo estuviera acompañando, tiro y el balón entro de lleno en la portería. No se sentía solo

-_No estás solo_-

-Atsuya…?- esta vez sí lo había escuchado, volteo buscándolo y obvio no lo encontró.

Resignado se acerco al canal mirando su reflejo en el agua, el viento soplo entonces el agua se removió y su reflejo cambio.

-_Porque la cara tan larga?_- pregunto en tono sarcástico.

-Como…que…haces aquí?-

-_Es el día de los santos, no?-_ explicó –_que acaso no puedo hablar y convivir con mi único familiar en este mundo-_

-O sea que te vas a ir…otra vez-

-_Y que si así es. Que tú no tienes a tus amigos_-

-…- Sabia excelentemente que los tenia y agradecía mucho eso pero…

-_Además quien dijo que voy a irme_- le replico Atsuya desde su reflejo con tono de superioridad –_tengo que enseñarte como jugar mucho mejor soccer_-

-¡!- se sorprendió ante tal comentario, pero luego sonrió por la forma en que su hermano tenia de expresarse.

-_Y sabes muy bien que no necesitas un reflejo para oírme o hablarme_-

-Ja…lo sé-

-¡Fubuki!- escucho un grito detrás de él – que haces ahí? Ya van a servir la cena-

-Someoka- volteo donde el susodicho que se encontraba sobre el puente de Kasenjiki

-¡Ya voy!- le contesto en un grito para agarrar camino e irse al campamento junto con su amigo

-_Oye tampoco creas que no te eh visto todo este tiempo-_ le hablaba su hermano desde su cabeza

_-Eh…?-_ Shirou no entendía

-_El no me agrada_-

_-Someoka?-_

_-Pasas demasiado tiempo con el-_

-_Aja…-_ pensó el peligris con una gotita en la sien

* * *

(1*) Es el puente o la cancha esa en la que siempre entrenan al principio de la serie

(2*) La verdad solo les digo que es la tecnica original que usa para meter gol, esa cuando recien aparece en el anime. Es que le cambian de nombre varias veces en la serie.

PD: dejen reviews onegai


End file.
